


Edging the Issue

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Spicyhoney - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: Edge works hard to do what he does and keep the peace, but often goes unappreciated. Now there’s this weird-ass copy of him who not only is better looking, but has won the favor of his brother, and that’s just not fair!... but he doesn't know that the copy isn't there for his brother, necessarily.
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Edging the Issue

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a lovely piece of art by UTFruitSalad that now seems to have been lost to the purge, and a gift to Psicro from Jan 2018. Enjoy!

Edge shuffled towards his home after a long day of puzzle recalibration and training. He almost didn’t want to go home since there was a certain alternate version of himself who was over for a visit.

“HE IS SO FUCKING IRRITATING!” he had complained to Undyne after their training session. “HE THROWS EVERYTHING OFF AND MAKES SANS EVEN MORE LAZY THAN HE ALREADY IS!”

“So just tell him to leave, if he bothers you that much,” Undyne said, taking a sip of her tea.

“I CANNOT!” Edge slammed his fist on the table. “I WOULD BE A HORRENDOUS HOST! UNFORTUNATELY, HE HAS DONE NOTHING WRONG AND MY BROTHER HAD INVITED HIM TO STAY!”

“I thought you were the master of your own household?”

Edge growled and looked away from Undyne. “SANS HAD PULLED THE OLDER BROTHER CARD; YOU KNOW I HAVE TO RESPECT THAT.”

“You don’t seem to any other time.”

“Every other time, he doesn’t care,” Edge sighed, lowering his voice. “And this is the one time he makes a request of me, I feel obligated as the cool brother to oblige.”

The two were silent for a moment, both watching the steam rising from their respective cups.

“Well, that’s your decision, Papyrus,” Undyne murmured, not looking up from her tea. “You made your own bed with this one.”

“I MAKE MY BED EVERY MORNING!”

“Heh, no, dude, I mean that you made the decision to yield to Sans, and that means you have to deal with the consequences.”

“I knew that.”

“Nerd.”

Edge was tired.

As he walked home, his mind kept going over his situation. There was another slight complication to all of this that he would never utter to even his closest friend, if he had one. This alternate version of himself was quite handsome; Edge had thought that Mettaton was one of the best-looking monsters in the Underground, and still was, but, Swap was… different. His bones were so pristine and white, unlike Edge’s that had a hint of grey, and while the cracks and scars were hard-won trophies from victorious battles, when Edge compared them to Swap’s unmarred body, they didn’t seem as cool anymore. Swap was always smiling, spoke quietly and kindly, and sure, he was lazy, but unlike Sans he usually at least offered to lend a hand. All in all, Swap was a pretty cool monster.

_So why does he make me so angry?_ Edge thought.

Edge had kept his thoughts about Swap to himself; he didn’t understand the warmth that bloomed from his soul when he thought about him, he didn’t understand why he shivered when Swap stood too close, and he most definitely didn’t understand what happened the other night when Swap took his hand and guided him through a better technique of cutting up vegetables; when Swap pulled away, Edge had the nearly overwhelming urge to follow, to grab him in return, just anything for them to have physical contact again when he shook himself and returned back to preparing dinner.

Being in love with his alternate self was never a thought that occurred to the edgy skeleton.

“SANS! I’M HO-!”

Edge’s usual declaration of his homecoming was cut short by the sight that greeted him; laying on the couch, curled up on top of his other self, was his brother. The both of them were napping.

Sans would never had ever fallen asleep on Edge. Ever.

The tall skeleton clenched his gloved hands. Of course Sans would be closer to Swap than him; Swap never yelled at him, forced him out of bed for meals, for work, to get dressed, to not be lazy, or anything of the like. Swap was also better-looking than him, while he couldn’t cook he could still guide Edge to do it in a better way, he listened, his laugh was pleasant, and he didn’t actually cause any trouble.

Except for Edge.

It wasn’t fair! Sure, he was rough on his brother, sure he wasn’t always the good guy in every scenario, but everything he did, every shout, every extra hour, every step he took and beat of his soul was to make life better for Sans, for them both. Did Sans have any idea how hard he worked?!

_IT WAS JUST NOT FAIR!_

Edge slammed the door shut harder than usual, easily startling both of the skeletons on the couch awake.

“Oh, hey Edge, welcome ho-“ Swap started.

“YOU! YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND DON’T YOU DARE SAY A WORD TO ME!” Edge said, swiping his hand across the air at him so quick and hard that the others were certain it would have taken their heads off. Edge then focused his hard gaze on Sans. “And you… you ungrateful whelp… if you think I am going to cook for you tonight, well forget it! AND I FORBID YOU TO GO TO THAT DISGUSTING GREASE-TRAP OF A BAR!”

Edge spun and stomped up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door.

Sans and Red stared up after him. Sans was confused and hurt, and he tried to sink himself into his jacket. Swap put a hand on his shoulder and smiled down at him.

“It’ll be all right, Red,” Swap said with a wink, using the affectionate nickname.

“Dunno what tree got up his ass this time, but he’s pissed,” Sans muttered.

“You think so?”

Sans snorted.

“Look, why don’t you go to Grillby’s while I deal with the Edgelord,” Swap said.

“Nah, I’d rather not come back to a pile of dust and a nasty orange hoodie.”

“He’s not going to kill me.”

“What are you going to do? Fuck him into submission?”

“Only if he consents.”

Swap gave Sans a wink, who rolled his eyes.

“I think I’m gonna be sick. You got some funny ideas on how to seduce my bro. Just do me a favor and leave a sock on the door if you two end up going at it; I don’t need to hear my brother moaning, especially your name.”

“Jealous?”

“Fuck you, dude.”

They shared a good-natured grin, parted ways with a fist-bump as Sans used a shortcut to Grillby’s while Swap carefully made his way up the stairs.

“Edge?” Swap called, knocking on the door.

There was no answer, but there did seem to be some slight movement.

“I’m coming in,” Swap called, carefully opening the door.

He took a step into the room, which was somewhat dimly lit. Swap barely registered the curled figure of Edge on his bed when he had to move his head slightly to the left as a sharp red bone attack implanted in the door frame.

“DON’T YOU KNOW WHAT ‘FUCK OFF’ MEANS, ASSHOLE?” Edge growled, uncurling himself and standing up.

Swap raised a brow bone and shut the door. “Not if it’s mumbled into your pillow.”

“YOU ARE TRYING MY PATIENCE, TRASH.”

“Yeah, about that; what’s gotten you so worked up? This can’t have been the first time you’ve come home to someone napping on the couch.”

“JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?”

Swap shrugged and leaned back against the door with his hands in his pockets, taking in the tense form of Edge, who looked ready to fight. He noticed that Edge had taken his armor off, leaving him in just his tank top and pants.

“I asked a simple question, Edge,” Swap said softly. “You’ve been acting more uppity than usual and you have both Sans and I worried.”

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU CARE?”

“Hey, come on, now, I care a lot.”

Edge scoffed and crossed his arms. “YOU HAVE NO CLUE, DO YOU? YOUR TYPE NEVER DOES!”

Swap pushed off the door and took a few slow steps towards Edge. “Maybe if you talked to me, I would understand.”

“YOU COULD NEVER!”

Edge summoned a flurry of sharp red bones to appear over his shoulders. Swap took one more step towards him.

“Edge, come on, man, this really isn’t necessary.”

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW?!” Edge let a few of the bones fly, all barely missing Swap as he lightly weaved out of the way. “DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT HAS BEEN TO BE THE HEAD OF THIS FAMILY?!”

A few more bones flew, again barely missing, and Swap took another step forward.

“Maybe not, but I never will unless you tell me,” Swap pointed out.

“EVERYTHING I DO IS FOR OUR WELL BEING AND SAFETY!”

A few more of the bones flew, Edge’s hand struck out to release a full line which Swap easily ducked under.

“IT’S NOT FAIR THAT I WORK AS HARD AS I DO!”

Another attack, another dodge, another step.

“IT’S NOT FAIR THAT I MUST BEAR MY BURDENS AND SCARS ALONE, SIMPLY FOR OUR SURVIVAL, AND I HAVE NOTHING TO SHOW FOR IT!”

“What do you mean?” Swap asked.

“EVERYONE IN THIS TOWN HATES ME! EVERYONE IN THIS TOWN GETS ANGRY BECAUSE I HAVE TO KEEP THEM IN LINE! IT SUCKS, BUT IT’S FOR THEIR OWN GOOD!”

Swap watched Edge’s face carefully; he still had a few attacks waiting but they simply hovered while he gestured angrily. Swap took a step forward.

“EVEN MY OWN BROTHER FINDS ME LOATHESOME, SIMPLY BECAUSE I WON’T LET HIM LAZE ABOUT!”

Another step forward.

“I HAVE NO FRIENDS!”

Another step.

“NO PARtner…”

The bone attacks wavered.

“No one cares…”

Another step, Swap slowly reached out with one hand.

“Just… Why?”

The bone attacks vanished as Edge’s arms finally dropped, his entire posture sinking.

“Why doesn’t anyone like me or appreciate what I do?”

Swap curved a hand around the back of Edge’s head, wrapping the other arm across his back, and pulled him into a gentle embrace.

“I like you,” Swap murmured. “I may not understand completely, but I know you work hard, Edge.”

“Why would you like me? I’m just some angry, ugly monster.”

Swap chuckled. “Nah, you’re not ugly,” he curled a hand under Edge’s jaw and tilted it up to look him in the eye. “I think you’re adorable.”

Edge’s eyes widened; a genuine compliment? From Swap? He tried to push down the heat rising in his soul. He suddenly seemed to realize that the skeleton he was secretly harboring feelings for had his arms around him. Desperate for something familiar, anger slipped back into place.

“FUCK YOU!” he shouted, shoving Swap away. “YOU THINK BY COMPLIMENTING ME THAT YOU WOULD WIN ME OVER SO EASILY? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT KIND OF DAMAGE YOU HAVE DONE?! DON’T YOU _DARE_ PLAY WITH MY EMOTIONS!”

A bone spear materialized in one of Edge’s hands and a bone shaped short staff in the other.

“Hey, hey, take it easy, Edge, I know you’re only lashing out because it’s all you know how to do,” Swap said calmly.

“DO YOU HAVE ANY CLUE HOW MUCH IT HURTS TO SEE YOUR BROTHER, FOR WHOM YOU’VE WORKED SO HARD FOR AND MADE SACRIFICES FOR, TRUST IN SOMEONE ELSE WHO HASN’T AN INKLING OF WHAT THIS WORLD IS LIKE? DO YOU HAVE _ANY_ IDEA WHAT I’VE DONE TO KEEP US SAFE?”

“Edge, please, I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings, I didn’t mean to,” Swap said gently. “Sans loves you, looks up to you; do you know that I can’t have a conversation with him without him bringing up how cool you are at least twice?”

Edge growled, sounding very much like a feral animal, his fists tightening on his weapons.

“HE HAS TO!” he snarled. “HE IS MY BROTHER AND UNDERLING!”

“Sure, but he is also sincere,” Swap continued to speak gently. “There’s also the feelings I have for you. You have no idea what you do to me, Edge, and that’s my own fault.”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!”

Swap took another slow step forward with a bit of a chuckle. “While I enjoy Red’s company and all, the reason I keep coming here is to see you.”

Edge looked Swap up and down warily.

“You’re lying.”

“I have no reason to,” he reached a hand towards the other skeleton, who growled again. “Think logically for a second; what advantage does it afford me to make that up?”

“IT MUST! IT MUST GIVE YOU SOMETHING!”

Swap smiled, taking another step.

“It does,” he admitted. “It gives me happiness, my soul soars, and I could continue to be all poetic and junk, but…”

Swap was finally close enough to Edge to touch him again. He reached out and wrapped a hand gently around one tense wrist. Edge was about ready to jerk his hand back, but he didn’t. Swap moved in closer, carefully putting a hand along the side of his jaw.

“Why not give me a chance, Edge? Would you let me show you how attractive you are to me? How desirable you are? I care about you, Edge,” Swap murmured. “Would you let me show you?”

Edge relaxed a little, enough to let his weapons fade, the exhaustion of the day followed by this emotional outburst was draining him, but then he tensed again.

“What do you want from me?” he tried to growl and sound demanding, and while it fell quite short of sad, the undertone was caught by Swap nonetheless.

“I want to see you smile, really, truly smile. I want you to feel good, I want you to know that you are loved and respected, even when you don’t think so.”

A slight blush stained Edge’s face.

“You don’t want me, Swap.”

He tried to look away, but the hand that curved around his cheekbone was firm and kept him from doing so.

“Why do you say that?”

“I, I don’t think I could, uhm, please you or anything,” Edge voice dissolved into a mumble.

“I didn’t quite catch that,” Swap said, leaning in closer.

“I AM STILL A VIRGIN!” Edge shouted, and then he immediately slapped his hand over his mouth, eyes wide, mortified by his own outburst.

Swap had backed away a little, but he still had his hands on the other skeleton and he had no intentions of letting him go just yet.

“What does that have to do with my wanting you?” Swap asked.

“I, well, I don’t have any, well, experience, and, that’s disconcerting, isn’t it?”

Nervousness was radiating off of Edge now like heat from an oven, but Swap only found that it made him cuter.

“It doesn’t bother me,” Swap murmured, pulling Edge closer and the energy between them shifted into something more intimate. “I would love and be honored to take care of you, Edge; would you let me?”

Edge froze, his eyes frantically searching Swap’s, trying to find anything he was familiar with; deception, insincerity, even fear, but he found nothing but openness, trust, and love.

He didn’t stand much of a chance. He gave a slow, short nod.

Swap leaned in and pressed his teeth against Edge’s gently, his magic warm and tingling, and a spark shot though him when Edge’s magic finally reacted, the red eye-lights flickering, his eyes sliding halfway shut, the small show of trust made warmth blossom in Swap’s soul, and he pulled Edge closer and moved to kiss him deeper.

Edge shivered in Swap’s arms as their tongues formed and met, the soft slide of their magic together was intoxicating; Edge always thought that kissing like this was, well, kind of gross. However, the pleasant hum of their magic meeting and reacting was enough to push any such thoughts away.

Swap ended the kiss and smiled down at Edge, running a thumb across his cheekbone.

“Let me take care of you, Edge?” Swap requested again.

Edge hesitated. “What if I don’t like it?”

“I will stop whenever you say.”

“What if I don’t want to do something?”

“Then we will do something else.”

“What if-!”

Edge was cut off by a finger pressed to his mouth.

“Edge, I promise you, I will take care of you. I will go slow, I will be gentle, I promise that you have nothing to fear while under my care.”

Edge’s eyes were searching Swap’s again, but finding no change, he slowly nodded.

“All right, then,” Swap murmured.

Their mouths met again, still gentle, only this time, Swap settled a firm hand on the lower part of Edge’s spine to keep him close as his other hand wandered, brushing across his shoulders, gently rubbing the back of Edge’s neck before simply holding him.

Edge tried to relax, but every time Swap touched someplace new, he would tense up. Edge went completely rigid when he felt the back of his legs against his bed, flailing a little as they both fell onto the mattress.

“Falling for me, now, eh, Edge?” Swap asked with a smirk.

“You’re not going to pun through all of this, are you? Because if you do, I will break your ass and kick you out of my house,” Edge growled.

Swap chuckled, reaching down to drag a hand up the inside of Edge’s leg, stopping mid-femur. Edge shivered at the touch.

“All right, Edge, I’ll cut you a break for now.”

He kissed Edge again, the two moving until they were comfortable on the bed, Swap leaning over Edge, his weight was on his elbows, which were planted on either side of his head.

“You really haven’t been with anyone like this?” Swap asked.

“N-no,” Edge murmured, looking away.

“Dude, was I your first kiss, too?”

“No!”

Swap looked a little surprised. “Really? Who was?”

Edge muttered.

“Come again?”

“I said it was Undyne,” Edge said with a slight snarl. “We got drunk, I kissed her, and she kissed back until she remembered that she was a lesbian.”

“Ouch. You sure you didn’t turn her?”

“FUCK YOU, TRA-!”

Swap laughed and cut Edge off with another kiss, this one deep, touching along spots he was now knew were sensitive, and he got little else other than a disapproving grunt and a moment of struggle for his jab.

“Sorry,” Swap said with a small laugh as he pulled away again. “That was unfair of me. Don’t worry about that, though, it’s just you and me now.”

Swap took a moment to just look down at Edge, adjusting his weight so he could use the back of one hand to brush down the side of his face, reveling in being this close and able to finally touch the object of his affections.

Edge began to squirm uncomfortably after a moment, not sure how to interpret the way Swap was looking at him or the gentle touches along his face.

“So, uhm, what do we do now?” Edge asked in am embarrassed mumble. “I don’t think the Dating Manual covered this.”

“Nah, it probably didn’t,” Swap said, leaning down to nuzzle the other side of Edge’s face. “This is best learned with hands-on experience.”

“I THOUGHT I SAID NO PUNS!”

“That wasn’t a pun, Edge-lord,” Swap pressed his hand against his sternum. “Though I might once I get you either flustered or too turned on to care.”

Edge’s eyes narrowed, and Swap responded by kissing Edge thoroughly, sliding and playing with the other’s tongue as he began to brush his fingers along Edge’s spine just under the black tank top.

“Wait,” Edge said with a gasp. “Are we doing this here, now?”

“Would you rather later in the park?” Swap asked with a small laugh.

“My brother is home!”

“Nope, sent him out for the night. You really upset him when you yelled at him the way you did,” Swap moved his hand over Edge’s mouth when he opened it to protest. “I understand why, and deep down, Sans does, too. We still love you. May I continue?”

Edge sighed, nodding, and Swap smiled at him again and continued to kiss him and trail his hand under the other’s shirt and soon he had pushed it up over the other skeleton’s head.

“Beautiful,” Swap murmured, sitting up so he could brush his hands across the scarred ribcage, fingers tracing along the deeper cracks, noting and feeling a thrill at how Edge squirmed and made small gasps under his touch.

“Th-they’re horrible,” Edge murmured.

“Not at all, they tell a story of a strong monster who went through hell and back to protect those he loves. It’s admirable.”

“I bet your bones look lovely.”

Edge gritted his teeth; he didn’t mean for that to come out, or sound so pathetic.

“Maybe. Wanna see?”

Edge blushed and looked away; could one dust from blushing?

Swap chuckled at Edge’s expression and backed off to sit up more on his knees, pulling his hoodie as well as the t-short underneath off in one motion and tossing them onto the floor. Edge scowled at him.

“You should have taken them off one at a time,” he said.

“Mmm, you like watching me undress? Want a bit of a strip tease?” Swap murmured.

“NO!” Edge exclaimed, his furious blush returning. “It’s just that it’s messy! You’re never going to separate th-!”

Edge was silenced as Swap got off the bed for a moment, his hands brushing over his own ribs before dropping down to ginger the button of his cargo shorts. He smirked when he found that Edge’s rapt attention were following his fingers and he slowly started to undo the button, then slide the zipper down, and make a show of wriggling his hips and he shimmied out of the dark khakis, kicking them aside with one foot.

Edge stared; he had never seen another skeleton naked, much less one that was turned on, and he quickly looked away when he realized he was staring at the magic around Swap’s pelvis.

“Making me feel a little awkward here, Edge, being the only one naked,” Swap said, putting a hand on his hipbone and leaning to one side.

Edge quickly sat up, swinging his legs over his mattress and his shaking hands went to the waistband of his pants. Swap watched him in amusement for a little bit before taking pity on him, moving forward, curving his hand under his jaw to lift his face to kiss him. Edge’s shaking stopped, and after carefully pushing his hands out of the way, Swap unbuttoned the tight pants, and then pushed Edge back and peeled the pants off his long legs.

“Damn, Edge,” Swap murmured, caressing the unfettered femurs as he eyed the impressive forms of Edge’s magic. “Nervous, but eager, hm?”

Edge looked away, hands gripping his blanket and sheets.

Swap kneeled on the floor, his hands running gently along Edge’s legs, not too near his magic just yet, giving him time to adjust to having someone so close in such an intimate spot. After some time, he leaned down and pressed a kiss against his femur, just above his patella.

“You really are beautiful, Edge,” Swap murmured along the bone. “I shudder to think of the strength you show, and I don’t mean by your attacks. By your very survival, by the fact that you are here, and even now, while you probably feel the most vulnerable you ever have been in your life, you’re staying, enduring, and…” Swap paused for a moment, smirking as Edge was twisting the blanket in his fists and his cock twitched ever so slightly. “And it seems you are enjoying this.”

“Stars, please, do something, anything,” Edge said, his whole body fidgeting impatiently.

“All right. I’d like to taste you, is that all right?”

“O-okay.”

Edge wasn’t entirely sure what Swap meant, but when a warm tongue started to bathe the inside of his legs, moving higher and closer to his pelvis, he was quickly getting the idea. He nearly arched off the bed when that serpentine-like tongue lapped up the underside of his cock, but firm hands on his hipbones kept him against the mattress.

“Good?” Swap asked.

Edge whimpered.

“Safe to say that’s a yes?”

Edge nodded frantically. “Yes, yes,” he panted.

Swap leaned down and continued.

It didn’t take long for Edge to start whimpering and wriggling in Swap’s grip. Swap bobbed his head slowly along the red magic, drawing all sorts of delectable sounds from the other skeleton. Edge didn’t seem to know what to do with his hands as they kept alternating between twisting the bedclothes, reaching for the back of Swap’s skull, covering his mouth, and touching his own ribcage.

Swap thought it was cute and hot as hell.

The most experienced skeleton took some pity, catching one of Edge’s hands and lacing their fingers together, squeezing it reassuringly.

“Fuck, what’s happening? I feel funny,” Edge panted.

“Mmm,” Swap pulled off, using his free hand to pump him, wanting to see this. He brought the hand he was holding up over Edge’s head as he moved to lie next to him on the bed. “You feeling pressure building in your magic? Feels like something about to explode?”

Edge nodded.

“You’re about to have an orgasm, Edge, just let it go, it’s going to feel really good.”

Edge continued to writhe under him as Swap’s pace increased.

“You look so lovely like this, I can’t help but wonder what it will be like to be inside of you,” Swap murmured against the side of Edge’s skull. “Yeah, that’s right, Edge; I want to be in you, fill you up with my cock, would you like that? I think you would, I’d make you feel real good, but only if you want to. Would you like that, Edgy? Would you like me to make love to you like that?”

Edge’s mind felt hazy, but not completely unclear. He turned toward Swap suddenly, his other hand catching the back of his skull to crush his mouth against his.

“Please, make love to me,” Edge whispered, looking deep into Swap’s eyes.

Swap’s hand stilled. “Wait, really?”

“Please?” Edge begged.

“Okay, let me just…”

Swap’s hand left Edge’s cock, reaching lower, searching for his entrance, and finding it already a bit wet.

“Wow, you really do want this,” Swap said in awe, carefully slipping a finger inside. Edge gripped Swap’s ribcage. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, please, keep going,” Edge replied.

Swap kissed him again as he pressed his finger deep, twisting a little, swallowing Edge’s whimpers of discomfort until he moaned in pleasure, and then added another finger.

“Please, I can’t take anymore, I want you inside me,” Edge said, a hint of desperation in his voice.

“Easy, easy,” Swap murmured. “I barely have two fingers in you, and I’m a bit big, I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Fuck, I don’t care.”

“I do. Now,” Swap slipped in a third finger, even though he was sure Edge wasn’t quite ready, but it silenced him for a moment. “You can be on top, if you like, gives you some more control, or I can be on top.”

Edge panted, the fingers pressing inside of him were a little more than he would have admitted. He heard what Swap said, and he didn’t understand why…

“You,” he murmured.

“Really?”

“Yes, please Swap, take me.”

Swap wondered if anyone has ever resisted Edge, and if they did, how could they?

“All right, try to relax, and let’s move a bit.”

Swap helped Edge to move so his head was on his pillows and he was soon kneeling between his legs again. He stroked his own cock, which had formed and hardened quickly, and he moved in close, brushing the head against Edge’s entrance.

“Are you sure you’re ready? I’ll go slow, and the second you need or want me to stop, just say so,” Swap said.

Edge nodded.

“Okay.”

Swap leaned over Edge to kiss him again as he guided his cock, pressing into the soft, willing, wet red magic. Edge’s eyes blew wide when his entrance was breached, and began whimpering as Swap pressed in.

“Good?”

Edge nodded.

Swap pushed in more, slowly, until their pelvis’ met. Edge’s magic squeezed around him, the skeleton wriggling at the unfamiliar intrusion, whimpering and moaning at the new sensation.

Swap had to fight the urge to start pounding into Edge; he never felt so turned on by another monster in his entire life. Yet, he felt at home right then, buried deep inside of Edge, immensely enjoying how the other’s body easily accepted him. He leaned down, cupping his hands around Edge’s face to kiss him deeply, pressing as much of his body into him as he could. Edge wrapped his arms around his shoulders, his legs winding around his, also seeming to want to touch as much of Swap as possible.

“I’m going to move,” Swap warned.

When he did, Edge saw stars. The drag of their magic against one another was incredible. Swap pulled out halfway before sinking back into him, again, slowly, being careful to not cause any pain. Swap did it again, and again, and Edge began to move with him.

Swap soon felt Edge’s cock hardening again, and he put a hand between them to stroke him as he continued to slowly fuck into him.

“More, please, more,” Edge begged.

With a grunt, Swap began to pull out more and move faster. It didn’t take too long before the bed was creaking under them, Edge letting out small cries with each thrust, spurning Swap on.

“Fuck, Swap, feeling weird again,” Edge warned.

“Yes, me too, I’m close, but I want you to cum first,” Swap said. “Do that for me, Edge, cum for me.”

Edge wanted to, but he was finding that tipping over the edge wasn’t all that easy. It wasn’t until Swap ran his thumb across the head of Edge’s swollen cock and he lifted one femur a bit did something burst inside of Edge. His back arched, his body tightened, warmth flowed over his body as his orgasm sparked across his bones. Swap continued to thrust into him and stroke his cock, the red magic spurting out over his hand.

“Shit, I’m cumming,” Swap moaned.

Edge moaned as well as Swap’s magic filled him. It was strange, but it felt good, and it was… comforting. Swap was panting, trying to not completely collapse on Edge as he leaned down to kiss him, deep and thorough. He pulled Edge so they were both lying on their sides, kissing him gently as he came down from his high.

“Hey, you okay?” Swap asked after a moment.

“Yes, yes, you?” Edge asked.

“Heh, well, I’m not the one who just got my brains fucked out.”

“Don’t be lewd.”

“Heh. How are you feeling?”

“Tingly, good.”

“Good,” Swap kissed his forehead. “Not bad for your first time?”

“It felt amazing,” Edge yawned. “Fuck, why am I so tired?”

“I think you were already tired before, you work so hard,” Swap caressed his skull. “But do you believe me, now? I love you Edge, I have for a long time.”

Edge looked up into his eyes. Again, his search for deception or insincerity came up with the opposite, and despite himself, he cuddled into the other skeleton.

“I believe you, thank you, and… I love you, too.”

Swap chuckled, hugging him tight. “Okay. Let’s get in the shower, I’m sure you’re not happy being so messy.”

Edge seemed to curl tighter into Swap. “Not yet. I don’t mind.”

“Wow, you really do love me, huh?”

“Shut up.”

“Heh, sure thing, Edge.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Please check out my social media for more fun!  
> [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/)  
> [ My Twitter](https://twitter.com/SoloShikigami)


End file.
